What's My Fault?
by moccatwlv
Summary: Sehun ngambek sama Johnny. Tidak ada yang tau alasannya. Akhirnya, Johnny meminta bantuan kekasih temannya, Chanyeol, untuk berbaikan dengan Sehun. Johnny NCT x Sehun EXO (JohnHun) Slight!ChanYong (Chanyeol x Taeyong). A shortfic. BL. AU. DLDR.


**What's My Fault?**

Johnny x Sehun

Chanyeol x Taeyong

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

Johnny menghela napas kasar, lalu menyandarkan badannya ke dinding. Dia mendongak ketika sebotol air putih mengenai pipi kanannya. "Terima kasih." ujarnya menerima botol itu.

Taeyong mendudukkan dirinya di samping Johnny, mengangguk pelan. Agak heran melihat gurat wajah kawannya. Ada yang aneh dari wajah Johnny. Dia tampak murung sejak kemarin. "Kamu kenapa?"

Johnny menoleh sekilas, lalu tersenyum miris. Diangkatnya _handphone_ nya untuk ditunjukkan kepada Taeyong. "Sehun _hyung_ tidak membalas pesanku dari kemarin."

Dahi Taeyong berkerut bingung mendengarnya. "Lalu?"

"Itu aneh sekali. Dia biasanya sangat cerewet dan manja padaku. Satu pesan saja tidak kubalas, dia akan menerorku dengan meneleponku. Sungguh berisik." gerutu Johnny kesal. "Tapi, sekarang, dia yang tidak membalas pesanku. Benar-benar aneh."

Taeyong terkekeh pelan, merasa geli. _Apakah Sehun_ hyung _sedang marah padanya?_ Dia sudah biasa mendengar keluhan Johnny tentang kekasihnya yang menyebalkan dan bawel ini. Bahkan, dia sudah sering melihat mereka bertengkar kecil hanya karena hal kecil yang sebetulnya tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan.

Melihat tingkah aneh temannya, Johnny menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Ada yang aneh?"

Pertanyaan Johnny barusan membuat Taeyong tak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa dengan heboh. Sungguh, perlu waktu untuk Taeyong agar berhenti tertawa. Dan selama itu, Johnny diam mengawasi Taeyong sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat letak kesalahannya.

Taeyong memegang perutnya. Tawanya masih tersisa, namun kali ini sudah memelan. "Kalian lucu sekali."

Johnny tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap aneh teman basket dan sejurusannya satu ini.

Tangan Taeyong menepuk-nepuk pundak Johnny. "Itu karma untukmu, _bro_! Dia marah padamu."

Kedua alis Johnny bertemu. _Marah?_ "Kenapa?"

Taeyong hanya menjawab dengan mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin kamu berbuat kesalahan."

Johnny terdiam, tampak berpikir. Seingatnya, dia tidak dan tidak merasa berbuat kesalahan apapun. Hari sebelum Sehun mulai marah padanya pun, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Dan, Johnny sudah belajar dari kesalahan-kesalahannya di masa lalu. Sampai sejauh ini, dia sudah tidak mengulangi kesalahannya yang sering terjadi. Lalu, kenapa?

"Aku tidak merasa berbuat kesalahan apapun."

Taeyong berdecak kesal. Dia meniup poninya sebal. Temannya ini benar-benar tidak mengerti urusan perempuan, ya? Oh, lupa. Sehun, kan, laki-laki.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba bersabar. "Maksudku begini, John. Kamu mungkin tidak merasa berbuat kesalahan apapun. Tapi, kita tidak tau pikiran orang lain. Bisa saja dari sudut pandang kekasihmu itu, kamu sudah berbuat kesalahan."

"Sudahlah. Begini saja. Sehun _hyung_ kerja di xxxxxxx, kan? Nah, pacarku juga kerja di situ. Mungkin mereka saling mengenal." saran Taeyong pada akhirnya.

"Pacarmu? Park Chanyeol?"

Taeyong mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Mungkin dia tau penyebab pacarmu marah padamu. Di sana, benar-benar kecil. Jadi, semua pekerja pasti berteman dekat. Apalagi, Chanyeol _hyung_ pernah bercerita kisah acara kantornya, _hiking_. Sehun _hyung_ sempat disebut-sebut." jelasnya.

Johnny hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Memang benar, sekitar sebulan yang lalu, Sehun pergi _hiking_ dengan teman kantornya. Dan sepulang dari acara _hiking_ nya, dia jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa berjalan. Hingga terpaksa Johnny membolos kuliah dan merawat Sehun. Sebenarnya, dia tidak mau merawat Sehun. Tapi, kekasihnya itu akan marah padanya dan mengatainya 'tidak berperikemanusiaan', 'tidak _gentle_ ', 'bukan kekasih yang baik', dan sebagainya. Padahal, kelasnya ini adalah kelas yang paling penting baginya, karena kelas ini merupakan salah satu penentu kelulusannya.

"Kalau begitu, panggilkan pacarmu."

Taeyong mendengus pelan. Dia melempar handuk kecilnya ke bahunya, lalu mengambil jaketnya. Dia mengambil _handphone_ nya dari saku jaketnya. Dicarinya kontak Chanyeol.

" _Halo. Apa, sayang?_ "

Taeyong memperbaiki posisinya. "Kapan ada waktu?"

" _Sekitar.. jam makan siang, mungkin? Kenapa? Merindukanku?_ "

Taeyong mencebikkan bibirnya dan menggeleng, seolah Chanyeol dapat melihatnya. "Bisa datang ke kampus? Ada yang mau dibicarakan. Kalau bisa ba-"

Perkataan Taeyong terputus karena Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tangannya membentuk tanda silang sebagai sinyal 'jangan', memohon agar Taeyong tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Taeyong hanya manggut-manggut. Sedikit terdengar kekehan pelan dari sela-sela bibirnya.

" _Ke kampus? Menjemputmu?_ "

"Bukan. Ada yang mau dibicarakan. Kau tau Johnny? Dia temanku yang sering kuceritakan. Dia yang ada perlu denganmu, _hyung_!"

Terdengar gumamam panjang dari seberang sana.

" _Johnny, pacar Sehun?_ "

Mata Taeyong membulat. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tau? Apakah Sehun yang mengatakannya? Ah, kalau begitu, berarti Chanyeol dan Sehun memang dekat. Kabar bagus untuk Johnny.

Sementara itu, melihat mata Taeyong, Johnny merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dia menyenggol sikut Taeyong, membuat pria itu menoleh. Johnny berbisik, "Ada apa?"

Taeyong hanya menggeleng. Dia kembali menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah lapangan dengan para pemain basket masih berlatih.

"Iya, _hyung_. Bisa, kan, _hyung_?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik.

" _Hyung_?"

" _Eum. Aku tidak bisa kalau jam makan siang. Setelah jam makan siang ada rapat penting. Jadi sekitar jam setengah 4 sore. Kelas terakhirmu jam berapa?_ "

Taeyong menarik _handphone_ nya dari telinganya, lalu menoleh ke Johnny. "Kapan kelas terakhir?"

"Kelas terakhir? Sekitar jam setengah 2. Selesainya jam 3. Mungkin? Aku tidak ingat." Johnny terkekeh pelan.

Taeyong mengangguk. Dia mendekatkan _handphone_ nya lagi. "Sekitar jam 3 sore."

" _Selesainya? Oke, kalau begitu. Tunggu saja di café._ "

"Iya, _hyung_."

" _Aku masih ada kerjaan. Aku tutup, ya._ Love you, babe."

" _Love you, too._ "

Taeyong menaruh _handphone_ nya setelah teleponnya ditutup. Lalu, dia memberi simbol 'oke' dengan telunjuk dan jempol kanannya kepada Johnny. Setelah meneguk air putihnya sekali lagi, dia bangkit sambil menepuk pundak Johnny. Lalu, berlari kecil ke lapangan, melanjutkan latihan basketnya.

Kini, Johnny bisa bernapas dengan lega. Setidaknya, ada yang bisa menolongnya berbaikan dengan Sehun. Karena dia tidak tau sedikitpun cara membujuk Sehun agar tidak marah lagi. Dan, kalau boleh jujur, Johnny tidak suka bertengkar terlalu lama, apalagi tanpa alasan. Meskipun dia ingin bebas dari segala kebawelan Sehun, tapi tidak begini caranya.

Johnny menaruh botol air putihnya, lalu bangkit berlari kecil ke lapangan. Kembali berlatih.

* * *

Johnny menelan air ludahnya. Dia mengusap tengkuknya canggung, merasa risih diamati pria yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya di hadapannya.

" _Hyung_ , duduk!"

Pria itu pun duduk, diikuti oleh Johnny.

"Jadi.." Pria itu memajukan badannya sedikit sehingga menempel dengan meja café. "Kamu pacar Sehun?"

Sontak, alis Johnny terangkat. Dia terkejut, tapi juga senang. Sehun akhirnya mengakui dirinya sebagai kekasihnya. Padahal, dia dianggapnya musuh. Entahlah. Johnny rasa Sehun hanya akan mengakui itu pada temannya. Johnny menyungging senyum lebar, lalu mengangguk. "Iya, _sunbae_."

"Santai saja. Tidak usah panggil aku _sunbae_. Panggil saja _hyung_." Chanyeol, pria itu, tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, baiklah, _hyung_."

Chanyeol masih saja mengamati Johnny, membuat Johnny berpikir apakah ada yang salah pada dirinya. Dia sudah hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi Chanyeol malah berkata sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Selera Sehun boleh juga."

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"Ah, maaf?"

Chanyeol tersadar. Dia mengaduh dalam hati. Memasang senyuman, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

"Jadi, kamu ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Sehun tidak membalas pesannya sedikitpun, _hyung_! Padahal, biasanya dia akan sangat cerewet di pesannya. Begitu, kan, John?"

Yang dipanggil hanya melongo. Namun, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut.

"Dia tidak pernah bercerita soal hubungan kalian, sih. Paling hanya bilang kalau kamu adalah pacarnya. Jadi, aku tidak tau apa masalah yang sedang melanda kalian berdua. Tapi, kalau kamu ingin tau keseharian Sehun, bisa tanyakan padaku."

Johnny manggut-manggut. Terkadang, dia memang penasaran dengan keseharian kekasihnya di kantornya. Bocah itu tidak pernah mau menceritakan kejadian di kantornya sedikitpun kepada Johnny, membuat Johnny berpikir, dia ini kekasihnya, atau bukan? _Ini adalah kesempatanku_ , batin Johnny.

"Apakah dia tampak sedang marah hari ini?" tanya Johnny.

Chanyeol mengernyit dahinya, mengingat-ingat. Lalu, menggeleng. Johnny mendesah kecewa. Sedetik kemudian, dia dapat merasakan tangan Taeyong menepuk bahunya.

"Tapi, saat jam makan siang, dia menolak untuk ke luar ruangan. Ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, katanya. Oh! Dan, setiap _handphone_ nya bergetar, dia hanya melirik sekilas tanpa membaca pesannya. Juga, setiap telepon masuk, dia membiarkannya. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat teleponnya atau setidaknya me _reject_ karena itu mengganggu pekerjaan kami, tapi dia malah memelototiku. Ih, benar-benar aneh!" lapornya. Di akhir kalimat, dia mendengus kesal.

Johnny terdiam. Wajahnya menggelap dalam sekejap. Jadi begitu, ya. Sehun benar-benar marah padanya. Tapi, kenapa?

"Itu terjadi sejak kemarin." Chanyeol menyandarkan badannya.

Johnny tersenyum miris. Ringisan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. "Iya. Dia mengabaikanku sejak kemarin."

"Ah, begitu."

Badan Johnny melemas. Rasanya, sebentar lagi dia akan tumbang. Melelahkan sekali menghadapi bocah menyebalkan dan tidak jelas ituH. Johnny ingin bebas saja rasanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, _hyung_? Aku butuh bantuan. Aku harus bagaimana?" Suara Johnny terdengar benar-benar lemah. Chanyeol dibuatnya iba. Sementara itu, Taeyong merasa geli. Kawannya satu ini benar-benar menjadi seperti orang yang baru saja putus cinta.

Chanyeol maju untuk menepuk pundak Johnny, merasa simpati. "Aku tau bagaimana mengatasinya."

Mata Johnny membelalak dan tampak berbinar-binar. "Sungguh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengangguk mantap. " _Come here_ , John!"

* * *

Johnny mendongak, menatap jendela ruangan yang kata Chanyeol adalah kamar Sehun. Sejujurnya, dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin. Tapi, hanya ini cara terakhir yang tersisa yang disarankan oleh Chanyeol. Sudah tiga cara dia lakukan, dan kekasihnya itu masih marah padanya.

Johnny menoleh ke tempat persembunyian sepasang kekasih itu, lalu beradu tatapan dengan mereka. Matanya menolak untuk menjalankan rencana ini, sedangkan mata sepasang kekasih itu mendorongnya agar melakukannya. Oh, Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa mereka percaya dan yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?

Menghela napas pasrah, Johnny memantapkan hatinya. Matanya menatap jendela itu lagi. Baiklah, dia akan melakukan rencananya ini. Kalau sekali lagi gagal, dia akan mencincang mereka berdua.

"Sehun _hyung_!"

"Oh Sehun! Oh! Se! Hun!"

" _Hyung_! Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu sebegitu marah padaku, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Bisakah kita menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kedewasaan?"

"Aku bisa mati kalau menikahi seorang _hyung_ yang lebih bocah dan menyebalkan dari- Oops!"

"Lupakan yang barusan. Pokoknya, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, _hyung_! Aku tidak kuat kalau kamu marah seperti ini tanpa membiarkan aku mengetahui alasannya!"

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kamu turun sekarang? Tenggorokanku kering! Sialan kalian, rencana ini tidak akan berhasil! Oh, sungguh!"

Johnny menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sial. Pita suaranya bisa putus kalau dia berteriak terus seperti ini. Matanya mendelik ke arah jendela kamar Sehun. Bocah sialan itu bahkan tidak menyibak tirainya dan muncul melalui jendela kamarnya. Johnny mendengus kesal. Dia menoleh dan menatap sengit Chanyeol dan Taeyong yang sedang mengintip dari balik dinding rumah tetangga.

Raut wajahnya menjadi semakin jelek ketika Chanyeol dan Taeyong dengan serempak menyuruhnya untuk terus memanggil Sehun. Dua orang itu lalu terkikik geli melihat kekonyolan Johnny, mengingat lelaki itu tidak pernah peduli secara terang-terangan tentang Sehun.

Johnny sudah hendak memanggil nama Sehun lagi, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah menuju ke luar rumah dan suara pagar dibuka. Dia sudah hampir bahagia, namun dalam sekejap, raut wajahnya berubah horor ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang ke luar.

"Pencuri! Pergi kamu!"

"Oh! Aku bukan pencuri, _ahjumma_! Aduh!" Johnny merintih kesakitan ketika gagang sapu mengenai sekujur tubuhnya. Dia mundur, berusaha menghindari hujaman gagang sapu itu.

" _Ahjumma_ , dengarkan aku dulu! _Ahjumma_!"

Wanita tua itu menahan gagang sapunya, menatap marah orang yang diduganya adalah pencuri. Johnny bersumpah, wanita ini menyeramkan, lebih menyeramkan daripada Sehun. Apakah ia ibu Sehun?

"Aku pacar Sehun, _ahjumma_! Aduh!"

"Berani berbohong kamu, pencuri! Pacar Sehun apanya? Dia bilang, di depan rumah ada pencuri! Pergi! Dasar bodoh!"

Johnny berhenti mundur dan mengaduh. Otaknya seketika kosong. Sehun bilang dia adalah pencuri. Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. Johnny tertawa miris. Benar juga. Bocah itu tidak mungkin akan mengakui kalau Johnny adalah pacarnya. Dia pasti terpaksa mengakui Johnny pada teman sekantornya untuk menghindar dari cewek-cewek genit itu.

 _Sudah kuduga, Oh Sehun._

Johnny menegakkan badannya, membuat sapu gagang dan ibu Sehun itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Dia membungkuk cukup lama, lalu berbalik pulang setelah meminta maaf atas keributannya.

Ketika dia melewati tempat persembunyian Chanyeol dan Taeyong, dia dapat melihat wajah ketidak percayaan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap akan berterima kasih kepada mereka, meskipun rencana ini tetap saja gagal. Dia tidak akan mencincang mereka, karena dia masih berperikemanusiaan. _Toh_ , dia masih punya rencana lain.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol _hyung_ , Taeyong-a!"

Sementara itu, di kamar Sehun, Sehun sedang mengintip dari balik tirai jendelanya. Dia terkikik geli setelahnya. "Rasakan itu, John! Suruh siapa melupakan ulang tahunku!"

* * *

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika dia melihat sesosok berlari tergesa-gesa menujunya. Dia batal membuka pintu mobil dan bersandar menunggu sosok itu sampai di depannya.

"Oh, Johnny. Ada apa?"

Johnny yang sedang membungkuk dan mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, meminta sedikit waktu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Johnny menegakkan badannya kembali dan menyodorkan sekantong besar. "Untuk Sehun _hyung_."

Chanyeol bingung. Di detik berikutnya, dia akhirnya mengerti maksud Johnny. Dia menerima sekantong itu.

"Tolong berikan itu padanya. Dan, katakan, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Dia mengulum sebuah senyuman yang ramah. "Baiklah."

Johnny menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Maaf aku menitipkannya padamu, _hyung_. Aku tidak tau lagi cara lain membuatnya memaafkanku."

"Oh, tidak masalah! Kamu adalah teman Taeyong, jadi aku tidak akan berat hati menolongmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi!"

Johnny membungkuk dan dibalas oleh Chanyeol. Lalu, berbalik berlari santai. Tampaknya, ia sedang _jogging_ pagi.

Chanyeol yang sedang membuka pintu mobil lalu terhenti. "Tunggu!"

"Bagaimana dia bisa tau rumahku?"

* * *

Sehun menoleh ketika sekantong besar diletakkan di meja di samping komputernya. Lalu, dia berbalik mencari tau pengirimnya.

"'Eh? Ini untukku, Chanyeol _hyung_?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas kursinya.

Pipi Sehun merona. Senyuman malunya seketika memudar ketika mendengar kalimat dari Chanyeol.

"Dari pacarmu."

"Pacar? Siapa? Aku tidak punya pa-"

"Johnny. Katamu, dia pacarmu."

Sehun diam saja. Dia berbalik lagi begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. Dengan perasaan bahagia, Sehun membuka kantong itu.

Dengusan sebal keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun begitu dia melihat isi kantong itu. _Demi Tuhan, Johnny benar-benar bodoh!_

Sejujurnya, Sehun merasa senang diberi hadiah seperti ini. Dia pikir, Johnny sudah ingat dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya. Dan, mungkin memang benar kalau Johnny ingat ulang tahun Sehun. Tapi, kalau hadiahnya seperti ini, Sehun tidak akan memaafkannya sedikitpun.

Dengan kasar, Sehun menaruh kantong itu di bawah meja kantornya, lalu sedikit menendangnya karena merasa malu dan untuk menutupi kantong itu agar tidak ketahuan oleh teman kerjanya.

 _Semoga Chanyeol_ hyung _belum melihat isi kantongnya._

Sehun menghela napas panjang, mencoba fokus pada pekerjaan dan melupakan Johnny, sebuket bunga, dan sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat muda itu.

Dia tidak tau, kalau sebenarnya Johnny ingat ulang tahunnya, meskipun telat mengingatnya. Dia juga tidak tau, kalau di dalam kantong itu ada secarik kertas _sticky note_ yang berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun, permohonan maaf, dan ajakan _dinner date_ malam ini.

 _Poor_ Seo Johnny dan penyakit pelupanya.

* * *

\- kkeut -

Terduga mocca didiagnosa mengalami penyakit _writer's block_.

ehehehe maafkan aku lagi2 php ke kalian:( bilangnya mah ff sblh dilanjutin kamis kmrn, eh malah ga kelanjut smpe skrg. mana pake bikin ff baru lg haduh

bully saja saya sepuas kalian. emg pantes dibully kok huhuu penerus author php akutuh

kali ini aku gabisa janji loh yaa, tapi ff sblh tetep akan dilanjut. tunggu moodku dan feelku balik lg, dan tunggu wb nya ilang total hehe:)

udah ah. sekali lagi maapkan daku udh php gini haduh :((

kalian bebas tampar saya heuheu:"


End file.
